


Kiss Me

by anticsandshenanigans



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is with Logan, and she has dropped out of Yale and is living in Emily and Richard's poolhouse, and Jess comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt to write a fic using the line "kiss me" and I chose RoryxJess because I love them a lot. This is basically a rewrite of the scene in season five (???) or six when Jess comes to visit Rory. Enjoy!

"You really want to stay with that asshole?" I ask incredulously. 

"Yes!" Her voice is strong and defiant, but her expression is just doubt. It’s solid doubt. 

"Rory, what are you doing here?" I plead. "Going to cocktail parties, and and the DAR? This isn’t you!" 

"How would you know?" She demands, and the pain in her voice tugs at my heart strings. Rory has always been so strong, so sure. It’s what I first loved about her: the part that everyone else overlooked. 

"You’re just a scared little boy, Jess." Rory says, but I know that it’s not me who is scared. 

I look at her and all I see is defiance and hurt. All of these people around here, they all see some innocent little girl, with her nose in her books and her quirky and cute mannerisms that she learned from Lorelai. What they miss is the stoic fearlessness she also learned from Lorelai, and the quiet way of suffering that she has. Rory has always been stronger and less pure than these idiots around here see. She is fire and light and so so full of potential. 

And right now she’s standing in front of me daring me to tell her she’s wrong. And she isn’t. Not really. I am scared. 

I’m scared of her walking away and losing the only thing that makes sense, that calms all the fear and self-loathing I feel. I’m scared of ruining her. Rory might not be pure, and God knows she isn’t innocent, but she is light and sunshine and powerful and I’m weak and angry and all I do is hurt the people I care about the most. 

The people in this stupid little town don’t understand her. They don’t see that she’s not ten anymore, she’s not wearing the Chilton uniform. Her hair is styled differently and she stands differently and she is so strong. And maybe I’m a scared little boy, but right now she’s a scared, lost, little girl. 

I cover the distance between us in one stride and she takes a tiny step back, but her hands clutch at the lapels of my jacket, and her mouth parts and her eyes flick down to my lips. I swallow, and force myself not to touch her back, not to push her into doing what I know she wants to do. “Kiss me.”

"Wh-what?" her voice is confused, but her eyes are defiant and, God help me, hungry. It’s been a long time since we were in high school and she was the unattainable and I was the rebellious kid, but we are still that. I see her focus on my mouth, and I smirk, but I don’t touch her. I don’t pull her roughly to my chest and kiss her mouth her cheek her neck, I don’t take the lobe of her ear between my teeth and grit out words filthier than she’s experienced yet. I jsut stand there, her half holding me, and wait. 

"Kiss me, Rory." She’s angry now, angry that I’d suggest it, angry that she wants to and doesn’t know why. She pushes me away from her, and stalks past me, holding her arms in front of her. 

"No! What? No. I’m with Logan, Jess." Her back is to me, and her voice is angry and scared and hurt and my heart goes out to her the same way it did when she was with Dean and he saw her as a precious little girl to be protected and possessed. 

"Oh you’re with Logan?" I say recklessly. She turns, and I see the longing mixed with the anger in her eyes, in her body as she steps towards me. We are still standing so close…I could lean forward and kiss her and not have to take a step. 

”And where is he? You’re not with Logan right now, Rory. Logan isn’t here. I’m here.” My breath is heavy in my chest, and I see her pupils dilate and her mouth open to protest, and then she’s kissing me and everything is fire and electricity that fizzles from my lips and down my spine and straight to my groin, and I groan, pulling her close to me. My hand tangles in her hair, and her fingers wind in mine, and if I could make this moment last forever I would. 

When we finally pull apart, gasping, she laughs. This time, she doesn’t catch herself and run from me, she just rests her head on my shoulder. I pull her closer, my arm resting around her. She’s so thin, but I know she’s anything but fragile. She’s never been fragile. I press a soft kiss to her temple, and we stand there and hold each other.


End file.
